An Atonement of Sinned Nation
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: At the request of Dumbledore, England decides to go to Hogwarts in disguise to spy on Harry Potter. Although he's reluctant, he agrees and sets off to atone for his sins. No romance. OOC, bad grammar. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I wonder if anyone had done it before me. But, I really want to read a story where England attends Hogwarts (alone) and spies on Harry Potter. So, I decide to write this. England will be OOC for sure, but I hope you all can enjoy this story**

**Thanks for Oblivion772 for betaread this fanfic**

**Warning: OOC, no pairing except canon pairings from Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

**The Atonement of Sinned Nation**

Life was weird and strange, fate was twisted and future was unpredictable. For a nation like England, he understood it the most. But, even so, he still could get surprised.

It was in the middle of August, the nation could finally get some free time. He just poured himself a cup of tea, with his favourite new book in his hand. He would pass his free time alone, undisturbed, not even by other nations. He had been stressed by his never ending works, stupid meetings, idiot boss, and of course, the other annoying nations.

He just opened the book as his bell from front door rang.

England frowned, wondered why he couldn't even get a break these days. And he started to sound like Germany for a moment...

"Geez, who is it?" spat England as he opened the front door.

"Hello, my old friend. Long time no see."

The nation stunned, he blinked twice and then frowned. "Albus?"

He had expected to see other nations, like France or America, or even underlings sent by his boss. But, he didn't expect the headmaster of Hogwarts to be standing in front of him, in the middle of day like this.

"Can I come in?" asked Dumbledore, for sure amused with England's reaction.

"Ah... yes, please come in," said England, snapped back to Earth.

"I smell tea. It has been a long time since I've had your tea," Dumbledore said with playful tone. The nation was still shock, he didn't even react to Dumbledore's words.

"Why are you here, Albus? Did something happen?" asked England worriedly.

Dumbledore shook his head and England was confused even more.

"Nothing is wrong, my dear friend. But, I came here to ask a little favour."

Both of them arrived in the living room, England excused himself to get the headmaster a drink. He came back with a tray filled by two cups of tea.

"Oh, how I miss your tea, thank you," Dumbledore accepted the cup.

England sat across from him. "What kind of help you need from me, Albus?"

To be frank, England was still shocked. It can't be helped, he had cut his tie with wizarding world since The Dark Lord rampage. He had no choice back then, he was in the worst condition, kept puking blood everywhere even in the world meeting.

After he cut his tie, it was a little easier. He was still sick, but at least he could get his work done.

So, after decades, he didn't expect Albus Dumbledore to come to him to ask for his help. Especially after The Dark Lord was defeated.

"You must know Harry Potter."

It wasn't a question, so England didn't answer. Of course he knew that child, even though he has never meet him directly.

"He will attend Hogwarts next month," continued Dumbledore. He paused to sip his tea. While England's remained untouched.

"So, is something wrong with that?" asked England, failed to get the point.

"You know Voldemort isn't fully defeated yet."

Once again, it wasn't a question. England still flinched upon hearing that taboo name. Of course he knew, he didn't have any proof but England could _feel_ him. Not fully alive, but not dead either.

"What I need is a spy, dear England. I need a spy who can watch Harry and protect him from danger."

England frowned. "You have so many spies already, do you still need more?"

Dumbledore smiled and England rolled his eyes. The nation knew the headmaster amused to see England keep missing his point.

"Yeah, I have many spies. But, I need a special spy who can protect Harry Potter in a different way which can't be done by adults, teachers or even me," Dumbledore explained.

The nation held back his snort. England knew how Dumbledore really liked indirect words. It was really confusing and he hated it. But nonetheless, the nation let his brain work. His eyes widened when finally, he got what Dumbledore meant.

"You mean, you want a spy who's undercover as a student to protect Harry Potter!?" England almost shouted.

"You got it." Dumbledore smiled again, England just stared him with doubt.

"You think Ministry of Magic will accept this?" asked England, couldn't hold his sarcasm.

"Of course not," answered Dumbledore.

"So, it is breaking rule then...," England mumbled. The nation sighed to the side. Anyone who accepted this task, would get thrown to Azkaban if their identity was discovered.

"You understand how Ministry of Magic's condition now," stated the headmaster. England frowned. Even though he had cut his tie with Wizarding World, he still updated the news about what happened via Daily Prophet. The nation understood how rotten the current Ministry of Magic now, not entirely but England couldn't trust them either.

"I need a spy, who hasn't attended Hogwarts, because the ones who have attended have their record in Ministry of Magic. It will be too risky to make a false identity either. So, I need your help."

"You mean, like a wizard from a muggle who declined invitation from Hogwarts? Or even a wizard from another nation?" clarified England. Dumbledore nodded and sipped his tea again.

"The one who declined Hogwarts would be impossible for this task. While a wizard from another nation...," England trailed off. It wasn't like he disliked wizards from other nations, but it was hard to trust them with something like this. He would rather do it himself...

England's eyes widened.

"You manipulative old geezer...," England growled. But, Dumbledore just smiled wider to him.

"You ask me to be your spy? To attend Hogwarts? To watch over Harry Potter?" shouted England angrily. He should have expected it sooner, of course that was the reason why Dumbledore bugging him after years of peace.

"Finally you get my point," England's anger burned down because the only reaction from Dumbledore was a small chuckle.

"You understand I can't do that Albus. Okay, I can de-age myself, I can attend Hogwarts because I have no record in Ministry of Magic, but... I have duty as a nation here. It's stressing me out enough as it is so I can't play along with your bullshit." England ranted.

"Of course I understand about that Arthur," England frowned because Dumbledore called his human name, "do you think I would ask you if I had any other choice?"

The nation sighed and tried to calm down his anger. He grabbed his cold tea and drank it in one sip, Then he put it back again with too much force. "Do you even think Harry Potter needs that kind of protection? Hogwarts is the safest place for that kid and many teachers can protect him too," England debated.

"That's right. But, what teachers can do is limited, it will be different if someone can stand by his side all the time. Not to mention, Harry get his father's blood, so I expect him to be not too different from James. He will attract danger no matter what. And, as painful as it is to admit, Hogwarts is not as safe as you believe, my friend," Dumbledore looked a bit gloomy for a second.

"Okay, I understand that. But, I still need to do my job as a nation... and from what I can guess, it is not a short time undercover. It is a task for 7 years long, am I right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yeah, it is."

England groaned. It wasn't like he couldn't understand Dumbledore's logic. Harry Potter needed protection, the more he can get the better.

And England had his brothers. He could shove his work to them. It was unfair how he kept drowned in his work while his brothers did nothing to help. He was tired with unproductive meetings too. Not to mention, he would be safe from the other nations antic.

But, 7 years? England was an old nation, not as old as Greece or China, but he was centuries old already. So 7 years shouldn't be that long.

But, even though England admits he was one of the best spies in this world, he still doubted if he could go undercover as an 11 year old boy. So, he was in dilemma here.

"How... is Harry?" England asked, with small voice but Dumbledore could still hear him.

"He is a good boy, not to mention so brave and bright too. Maybe not too happy, but he is safe at least."

"His aunt family is disgusting though," England cursed. Since Harry lived in muggle world, it wasn't hard to check on him from time to time.

"But, he is safe there," added Dumbledore.

England sighed. He turned to see out of window. He wondered how Harry was now. To think a little kid was responsible for Voldemorts fall. The nation understood how it could happen, but he was regretting it. England accepted, he was a total coward back then. He could fight Nazy-Germany, he could fight along with his army in the World War, but he had no power to fight Voldemort.

The reason was simple, no matter how much he refused it, Voldemort was still one of his people. He couldn't fight his own people. Though, it shouldn't be a reason not to do something. It was his mistake, his sin, because he didn't do something. He just left, ran away and abandoned his people when they needed it the most. And the one who took the burden was the little Harry Potter.

England sighed again. He was a sinful nation, there was no saint nation in this world. But he had sinned against his people. Even though he had cut his ties with the Wizarding World, they were still his people. They were his responsibility. He couldn't stay ignorant forever.

"Okay, let's say, if I accept it, the one who knows me as a spy would be only you, right?" asked the nation with defeated look.

"Yeah, it will be just me. You will get treated the same as the other students," replied Dumbledore.

England snorted and rubbed his temple. For some reason, he felt so tired suddenly. "I hate your manipulative side, but I have no choice but to accept your request..."

Dumbledore smiled to England and the nation just smiled back bitterly.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation, Arthur. I really appreciate it," Dumbledore offered his hand. England accepted it with heavy heart.

"This is your letter of invitation from Hogwarts. You will get the list what you need as first year student here," Dumbledore pulled an envelope from his robe. England was shocked there.

"You bloody wizard! You know from the start I would accept this, didn't you?" shouted England as he accepted his letter.

Dumbledore laughed. "Of course not, but it doesn't do any harm to prepare it beforehand."

England scowled to him but slowly turned into tight smile. "What should I do with you...," he complained.

What can he do? Even Dumbledore was one of his people...

"Lets meet at Hogwarts, my dear friend."

England nodded, he gripped the hard letter as Dumbledore vanished from his home.

The nation let himself fall to his cushion. He stared to the letter on his hand.

He knew he would regret it, he definitely would regret it.

But... England closed his eyes. If this was a way to atone for his sins, he had no choice but to do it then.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! Well, yeah, Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard, but he isn't a bad person in my opinion. England is play along with his scheme, hahahaha. **

**I wonder if I should continue it. I have so many fanfic on going already. So, I will continue it if I get enough reviews. Well, there are many other fanfic in this fandom which are better than mine after all...**

**So, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews ^^. I never thought I would get many reviews, since my writing is bad. English isn't my first language and I don't use it much in daily live either. So, thank you so much**

**Thanks for Oblivion772 for betaread this fanfic**

* * *

England wasn't blind or clueless nation. He wasn't like America who couldn't (or didn't want to) read atmosphere. He was pretty much aware that other nations tended to dislike him. But, England had gotten so used to being isolated and lonely, so he was okay with that. He rarely needed other nations to help him with his issues.

But, right now, he definitely needed a little help.

_"You are a bloody idiot."_

England rubbed his forehead. He was glad someone invented technology such as the telephone, for a nation who had an issue with communicating with foreigners, it was a live saver. But, even without seeing the owner of the voice, England had a hard time dealing with his anger right now.

"I really need help with this, Scott. And you once mentioned to me how boring your days are recently, so it should be a good opportunity for you too."

_"I didn't mean to take over your job, bastard. Why should I even help you? Rather than going to that idiot mission, you should check your head in hospital. I think you have gone mental."_

England took a deep breath, suddenly glad to choose to talk to Scotland via telephone. He could imagine his older brother hitting his head to try and make him get his sense back.

"Scott, I really need your help with this," England bit his lip for a second, "please."

It took a moment for him to get a reply from Scotland.

_"No."_

Something inside England just snapped, probably his patience.

"How about this? Since Hogwarts is in your territory, you just can take over this idiot mission while I continue to do my shitty job as a nation." England ranted back as he gripped the telephone as hard as he could in his hand.

Scotland took a pause before replying.

_"Bloody hell. You're bloody serious about this."_

"OF COURSE I AM! DO YOU THINK I'M JOKING ABOUT THIS!?"

England just screamed on top of his lungs. He was eager to throw the telephone then run to Scotlands house to strangle him.

But, he soon got his logic back. So the blonde nation just rubbed his chest while trying to control his temper.

_"Do you even think you can do that? I bet you're delusional, lad. You're not James Bond here."_

Now, England's face burned with anger and embarrassment.

"No, I'm not delusional, thank you," England's words filled with sarcasm, "but I will do it. I have to do it."

The blonde nation could hear a long sigh from across the line.

_"Okay, I can't debate with a mental nation. Now, I bet beside taking over your job, you must need other favors from me."_

England almost couldn't believe it. But, finally, he managed to convince Scotland about something. This was really a rare occasion.

"Yeah, I need you to explain to others nation about my absence. Since, I don't know if they'll pay attention when I try to talk to them. Then, you should owl me if I get work papers and maybe if the others ever send me anything, you should forward it to me too."

_"Stop right there. I already get three bloody favors here, I won't help you more than this. If you ever get any trouble from your extremely stupid mission, don't ever hope I will help you."_

England smiled tightly. "I won't."

_"Then I guess, I need to bit you farewell. I will entirely enjoy your 7 year absence to the fullest, starting __right __now."_

And Scotland hung up his telephone. England cursed under his breath, he really had an annoying brother (though, he admitted, he wasn't a good brother to him either).

But, at least he got one job done here. Now, for the rest...

IoI

England rummaged in closet of his basement. He was sure he put it around here...

Finally, when his hand found what he had been searching for for hours, England smiled brightly.

He looked to his very old wand. His very old and untouched wand. It had 9 inches long, made from oak and a piece of lion gold hair. It was his first wand, but he had discarded it after he made it.

The reason was...

England inhaled a deep breath then said it with clear voice.

"Lumos."

Instead of his tip of wand shine with light, it exploded right in from of his face.

With his fast reflex, he threw away his wand before he got more damage.

England scratched his hair. It was the reason why he never used this wand. It wasn't his wand fault to be honest. But, that wand couldn't stand his enormous magic power, so it exploded even from a very simple spell. A normal wizard spell.

The nation pulled another wand, his golden wand with a star on the tip. He used this wand more than the previous. Because England had stored some of his magic power in the tip. But, he couldn't use this wand at Hogwarts. He needed to use a normal wizard wand.

England picked his old wand up from the floor. He was also aware, when he undercover as an 11 year old boy in Hogwarts, he needed to use normal charms and spells.

And it was a big issue for him.

Since, England wasn't a human, so his magic power worked in a little bit different way than normal wizards magic. It was like how magical creatures do magic, like house elves, or even unicorns.

Because of that, he preferred to use magic circles, long charms and many others, invented by him, to match his magic power.

England frowned as he waved his old wand around. He made this one when he saw how wizards did magic many centuries ago. But, after he had made it, he had noticed he couldn't use it.

Then... he guessed, he had no choice but he needed to seal most of his magic power. Though, he would leave enough to be able to do something to help Harry later.

But, the consequences were rather high. Nations were magical creatures too, they hold magic even though most of them weren't aware of that. If England sealed away most of his magic, then it would affect his well being as nation. He never really did it though, so he didn't know what would happen, but he couldn't find any other option. His time wasn't much. He couldn't invent a complex spell in just a few days.

England took a blank paper on his desk. He wrote down his own spell.

First, he needed to de-age himself. It was easy, he even had de-aged France once in April Fools.

Then the second, he needed a charm to match his time flow to the human time flow. Since, nation walked in different time flow than normal human. America could hibernate for months in winter each year, only awake at Christmas and New Year's Eve. Well, sometimes when nation put in stressing situation, like crisis and war, they could match with human time flow. But, it wasn't pleasant experiences not to mention, full with bad memories too.

And the last, he needed to seal most of his magic power.

England wrote, scratched and calculated his writing. He needed to squeeze all of this into one long spell.

Hours passed, his floor was full with crumpled papers, but England just barely notices it. Well, the nation really feel a different time flow.

He smiled tiredly when finally, he had completed it.

Now, he needed to try it. He just hoped, everything would work well.

So, England started to chant the spell. A green magic circle shine below his feet as his chant got longer.

And in the end of spell, England almost screamed as his body attacked with unbearable pains.

Then, England just passed out.

IoI

"England!"

"England! Wake up!"

England stirred, this sweet voice, he was familiar with it. The nation slowly opened his eyes, and then shut it again when he feels his body ached.

But, he got used with the pain, it was more bearable than before. Then, England opened his eyes again.

He saw his fairies and flying mint bunny crowded in front of his face. It was their voice that woke him up.

"Urgh... it feels like I just broke every bone in my body." England complained. He tried to wake up. He was still a little dizzy but he could stand up.

"Are you okay?" one of his fairies asked him. England smiled warmly to her.

"I've had worse than this."

And that was the time when he just noticed his voice was different. Then, he looked to his own body and everything around him.

He only worn his white shirt, but it was way too big for him. And everything looked way bigger than before. Had he shrunk?

And England gasped. He ran to a mirror in the corner of the basement.

He found a little boy reflected there, with green eyes, thick eyebrows and blonde hair. He had average height, his body was a bit skinny too. But, he could say it was his 11 years old appearance.

"I did it!" England cheered, he was still a bit uneasy to hear child voice come out from his mouth.

"Wow, it makes me feel nostalgic." Even his fairies were happy for him.

"Tiny England!" Flying mint bunny kissed his cheek with affection.

"Stop that! That tickles!" England chuckled.

"But, can you act like a 11 years old boy, England?" One of his fairies asked. England smiled dropped instantly.

It was another big issue for him.

"I'm not too sure. But, if I can't, I guess, I just need to follow Japan and Norway's example."

All of his magical friends blinked with confused eyes.

"What I mean is, if I can react like a 11 years old boy, then I don't need to react at all. You see, like an expressionless kid. I'm sure it will work."

He could see his fairies and flying mint bunny looked him with doubtful eyes. Well, he couldn't even sure of himself. Since, he was a very expressive nation.

"As long as no one annoys me, I can do it, hopefully."

He really hoped it will work in a way, or he would fail this mission just in a few days.

**To be continued**

* * *

**There is a reason why I put OOC in the warning. England is a hard character to write. Himaruya-sensei once mentioned, even him couldn't decide whether England is a serious person or not. So, I'm afraid if I misinterpret him then someone would protest. It is better to be safe ^^**

**And, about England's magic, He has once used a magic circle and mostly, used his starry wand. I need a way to explain why he didn't use a normal wand. **

**And about nation flow time, I took it from Hetalia's comic, Davie (if you are a hardcore fan, you should know this chapter) and how America sleeps all the way through winter. And they keep mentioning "how time flows fast". So, England needs to fix that, it would be hard to attend Hogwarts otherwise.**

**And I will give England a handicap. It is a side effect from sealing away most of his magic. Because, a character with handicap is funnier to write ^^**

**Can you guess what kind of effect he will suffer? For sure England didn't notice it yet here, but in next chapter he will and he will get a hard time dealing with that. Hahahaha...**

**Please review, it will make me update faster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in long time. I kinda lost feelings in the half way. But this is the continuation.**

**Thanks for my beta-reader, Oblivion772 and ToraTsuin**

* * *

Some people in the station of London were a bit worried about the pale faced child who sat on a bench. Many people had approached the boy, even the security of the station but they were just brushed off by that strange boy.

He was a boy, with a messy blond hair, a pair of enormous eyebrows, a set of green eyes and he carried many luggages, even a scary and black owl in a cage.

He looked like he was in deep trouble but he would play cool if someone approached him.

The people wouldn't never know that boy was a personification of their country. The United Kingdom, or more known as England.

The reason of why England looked like a depressed and lost boy, because he was in a very deep trouble.

And stupidly, he noticed it just now.

He knew, sealing away most of his magic power would affect his well being as a nation. But, he didn't know it will be "this".

He looked to the passing crowds with lost eyes.

His people...

He almost lost his connection with his people. There were just barely some thin connection left. It was just barely, so thin, so little to the point it made England feel sick.

Frustrated, England scratched his head.

How come he didn't notice it yesterday!?

He was too happy to see his spell worked. He was too busy to prepare his luggages, fortunately nowadays he could buy everything via owl delivery in wizarding world. Then he had gone to sleep.

And when he just came out from this house in this morning, as he was ready to enter a taxi, he just noticed his lost connection with his people.

Human would never understand something like that but his people life was like his blood, their thought was his brain, they were the most crucial part of his being as nation.

So, he felt very ill. He felt really ill. It was just like his body being ripped apart.

And England thought, he would do this, this very stupid mission, to redeem his sin against his people, to remake his lost connection with the wizarding world. So, he could be their personification again. So, they would be his people again.

So, England didn't expect this at all.

And how he would even do his job in this mission? As a nation, he has advantage to know every person in his nation. Though he had cut his connection years ago, but he still remembered many important wizards, their life, their power even their thought.

But now, his brain barely working, there were this annoying headache troubling him. He could barely think, let alone remember so many wizards from centuries ago.

England sighed. He should retreat, he should give up. It was his chance, he still could go back, he still could refuse to Dumbledore. This was unexpected, so it wasn't England fault.

The little boy tried to stand, his legs were shaking a little, but he didn't fall.

That was the time he caught to see several kids in his age.

They were like him, pushing a trolley filled with big trunks. England didn't need his connection to know they were student of Hogwarts.

They were smiling, some of them nervous, but they were happy.

England frowned a little.

So young, innocent life of his people. They were the future of wizarding world. They were England's future. They had hard lives before this, and maybe more in the future once You-Know-Who came back. Their smile would flatter, there wouldn't be happiness. Their future could be destroyed.

And it was up to a eleven years old boy, Harry Potter, to defeat the Dark Lord, to decide their future, England's future.

"Geez... since when I become this coward..." England murmured to himself.

He scolded himself harshly in his head. He just planned to run away, again. He didn't believe it. He is England, a nation, a great nation with his precious people.

If he was in pain right now, it was what his people felt when he abandoned them. If he was in pain right now, it was because his people suffering in the past. This pain, this pain was because he was a sinned nation.

And he would atone his sins.

England gripped his luggages. His eyes harden with tough expression.

"Okay let's do this."

IoI

Platform 3/4 never changed since it first built. England was hit with nostalgia once he entered the platform. He was just once here in the past. It was when the platform just opened, to accommodate the student so they could reach Hogwarts easier.

England tried to walk in the sea of people. There were so crowded, so many noises blended into one. The small nation just walked and walked. He was still sick and in pain. His face must be still pale, since many parents and children glanced to him with pity face.

But he straightened his posture. He could do this, he was once a great pirate, a great soldier, a great spy. He had worse, he could do it.

England glanced to last carriage of the train. He entered it and found an empty compartment. He tried his best to pull all his trunks in. Not only he sealed most of his magic, but his strength also reverted back like an eleven years old boy.

The nation released a relieved sigh once the trunks tucked away in the corner. Leg shaking and vision blurry, England sat down and massaged his temples.

Once he arrived at Hogwarts, he should do something about this headache and pain. England knew his thin conncection with his people couldn't be undone unless he releases the seal but maybe he could ease some of his physical pain.

He just hoped he had enough magic left to do that though...

Then the door of compartment suddenly opened and England jumped a little.

He looked to the new stranger. The nation gaped a bit since he didn't need any connection to know who this person was.

The famous Harry Potter.

England had seen his photos, his files, he knew many thing about him from his education to his family. To resume it, England was like a fan of this little boy.

The nation snapped back and smiled awkwardly, hoping his smile was like a normal eleven years old boy's smile.

"Uhm... can I sit here?" Harry asked him.

England blinked a bit. They were in the near end of the train, maybe this was the last compartment with less people in it.

"Yeah, of course," England nodded. He tried to act normal but his mind was scrambled like a crazy fan girl.

Not to mention he still had his headache.

Harry was trying hard to lift his trunks up the steps, but his body was too small and thin for his age, so he failed miserably.

England stood to help him but his vision blurry again and he was half fallen to the seat.

But, two boys, a pair of twins, appeared and helped Harry with his trunks. England cursed himself a bit. Now, he was a helpless and ill boy. How could he do his job properly?

"What's that?"

England heard one of the twins asked Harry. He pointed to Harry's forehead.

The nation knew what he mean. It must be Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey, are you -?"

"He is, aren't you?"

"What?" Harry asked back.

"Harry Potter," they answered together.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

England rolled his eyes, but he understood why the twins acted like that. Harry was like a hero. A living hero, since many hero known as hero after they die.

So, he was a famous person. And it was a little bit amusing to see Harry so clueless and uncomfortable with his own fame.

The twins were called by their mother so they hopped off the train.

Harry sat down to the window while England sat across him near the door.

"Hi... so, your name is Harry Potter...," England tried to start a conversation. The boy nodded awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arthur Kirkland...," England introduced himself.

"Are you okay? You look sick...," said Harry with a frown.

England just smiled nervously. He was the one who should help Harry, not the other way around.

"I'm okay... just nervous," England answered, half lying.

It was half true, England was nervous. He was losing his connection with his people, he was now undercover as an eleven years old boy in wizarding world, his head was in pain enough so he barely could think.

England just shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead to ease his headache.

He didn't even know how to talk to Harry. There were two ways to be a spy. To be close to the target with the risk his identity discovered or to be far from the target but it was harder to get the job done.

Yesterday England had decided to think about that once he meet Harry. But now his head couldn't think straight.

England took a deep breath then blow it out.

So, if he couldn't think then he should stop thinking.

England grabbed his trunk then pulled out a book. He was glad to bring many his favourite books from home. He chose a light book with light story so his brain could rest a little.

England felt a bit guilty about leaving Harry alone, since he made it clear he wasn't interested in talking anymore.

As expected, the little boy just silent as England opened his book.

The nation didn't even glance when the compartment opened again.

"Anyone sitting here? Anywhere else is full."

England just stay silent while Harry shook his head. The boy walked pass England, the nation could feel his stare on his head but England focus to his book. He wanted to be more active, but he was in bad condition, it was either sleep or read. But England doubted it he could sleep in this train, so read was the last option.

Maybe he would be known as an apathetic and anty-social boy but oh well... England was used to that.

IoI

After some introductions, England found out the new boy was from the Weasley Family. He was familiar with that name, but his headache stopped him from trying to remember, so England went back to his book.

He let two boys chatted excitedly together. England was fine with that. Trying to join in their conversation would only add more stress to his head since he would need to make sure he act like a little boy.

It wasn't easy to read with a headache, but England could just rest a little while pretending to read and eavesdropping to Harry and Ron's conversation. When he thought his brain rested enough, he would read again. That became the routine

"Are you from Muggle's family too?"

England raised his head. He glanced to Ron and simply nod. To be honest, the answer was no. As a nation, he was both wizard and muggle, but explaining that would be confusing. Besides, England hadn't come up with a background story, so he just played along.

Damn headache.

Well at least England wouldn't need to explain his muggle clothes and books in the future.

The nation was a bit concerned with the rat from the red haired boy though. Wasn't he animagus? England frowned. Alas, England, having lost his connection, barely had a connection with muggles. The Wizarding World was more complex, and as such he had no way of clarifying who the animagus was.

An half past twelve, as England finished the first chapter of his book, a cart passed their compartment. A lady opened the door and asked them nicely if they wanted anything from her cart.

Harry jumped excitedly while England half hoped the lady had any headache medicine but was disappointed when he remembered that no muggle or wizard medicine could work on a nation

"You looked sick, do you want some juice?" the lady asked England.

The nation smiled a little. He nodded and the lady offered him a bottle of pumpkin juice.

Harry bought so many foods while England just enjoyed his pumpkin juice. Brain was need sugar to work so something sweet could ease a little bit of headache. But England wasn't sure if he could eat anything without feeling sick, so the juice was enough for him.

"Do you want some too?"

England turned to Harry, the boy was offering his foods to him.

Ron was already eat a slice of pumpkin pasty.

"You look ill, you should eat something," added Ron after he swallowed.

England was touched with their concern. They were good boys, but it made him a little bit upset to be seen like an ill boy in front of them.

"No, it is okay. To be honest, it is better for me not to eat anything I guess..." England refused politely.

It was way better than to vomit in front of these boys.

They didn't force him and left him alone again. England was relieved and read his book again while sipping his juice once and a while.

Then the compartment opened again, revealing another boy. He asked them about his toad. England was stayed silent as usual. He didn't know anything about this boy's toad and his headache was more important to be cared for.

Then the boy left.

England read again and the two boys- the nation was sure they would be best friends later- chatted again.

And then the door slid open again.

England sighed. He only wanted peace to read a book and try to forget his headache here.

This time, the toadless boy was back but he was with a dirty blond haired girl. She asked them about the missing toad again.

No one knew of course.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then," said the girl. She sat down.

England glanced to them, he saw how Ron holding his wand -a second hand wand, he suspects- and wondered how this boy will do magic.

"Er - all right."

And then he chanted.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Ron waved his wand and nothing happened.

Before England could stop himself, he snorted hard. He covered his mouth and see how all of eyes turned to him. He could feel how his cheeks flushed a bit. He coughed and went back to his book

Really, children could be really amusing. England was trying to look cool and gulped down all his laugh.

Finally, the girl and the toadless boy left.

The two boys chatted again. England back to read again.

"Did you hear about Gringotts? Its been all over Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault," said Ron.

England alarmed a little. He had glanced that news today but was too busy preparing his trunks again because he forgot a few things.

"Really? What happened to them?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing, that's why it's such a big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to got 'round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happen in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

England just frowned. He needed to check that later. It was rare something like that happened in Gringotts. That bank was a safest bank England ever know, even couldn't be compared with Switzerland's.

Did something happened in the same time Harry enter the wizarding world?

England sighed. He glanced to the glass wearing boy.

England guessed this mission wouldn't be an easy mission even from the first year.

IoI

England was almost finished the second chapter when the door slid open, again.

This time, appeared a pale boy and two big but stupid looking boys.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" The pale boy demanded.

England glanced a bit from his book.

This boy looked familiar but he couldn't remember who. He frowned and massaged his head a little.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

England eyes opened fast. Now he understood why that boy looked familiar.

Ron coughed a little, trying to hide a snigger.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford," Malfoy said to Ron. Draco sneered.

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much more better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

England ears itched when he heard that. What an arrogant brat. He glared to that boy but Malfoy didn't acknowledge him. His eyes focus on Harry.

Harry refused to shake Malfoy's hand and England felt surge of pride him.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for my self, thanks."

England smiled when hear that. Harry was naive and a bit clueless, but he was brave too.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up. England was rolling his eyes quietly. Among children he wanted to protect, there would be always this kind of child. He wasn't only arrogant, but he was damn annoying too.

"Say that again," snarled Ron. taunted? snarled?

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," spat Harry.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron, Ron leapt forward, but England grabbed Goyle's wrist faster.

"You are noisy and annoying, I think it is better for you to leave," England said coldly.

Finally, Malfoy acknowledges him. He turned to England and glared.

"Silent, like you can do anything to us," mocked Malfoy.

England glared angrily. He twisted Goyle's wrist, made the boy flipped and landed on his side. It was an Aikido's movement, a matrial art teached by Japan long time ago. It suited England right now since Aikido didn't need many movement or force. And it was the safest matrial art to be practiced on children since it wouldn't cause any serious injury.

Malfoy and Crabbe gasped, even Harry and Ron shocked. England stayed calm as Goyles raised himself while clutching his head.

"I'm really sorry. But don't annoy me much further. I have a bloody headache right now and you all only made it worse."

England said with angry expression but he didn't raise his voice because, no matter how annoying them, they were still little kids.

"How dare you..." Malfoy was angry. Crabbe and Goyle was approaching England but Ron jumped to them. But suddenly, the rat, the animagus, jumped out and bit Goyle's finger. Goyle yelled and swing off the rat until it came off and hit thw window.

Finally, they ran away.

And then the ginger haired girl come in.

"What has been going on?" she asked.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron looked to his rat. "No, I don' believe it, he's gone back to sleep."

"You've meet Malfoy before?" asked Ron to Harry.

Harry explained how he met Malfoy in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

Ron turned to Hermione.

"Can we help you with something?"

"You'd bettee hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even got there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us!" said Ron, though he and Harry glanced a bit to England. The nation just stay silent and put his neutral face so the girl didn't suspect anything.

"Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right, I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," the girl said.

Finally she left. England turned to Ron.

"Thanks, you didn't mention anything to her," England said. That girl, Hermione if he was right, she was a smart girl. It was better to be not recognized by someone like her or his identity could be discovered before first year ends.

"It is all right! But you were so cool! How could you just throw that jerk like that? And you still look ill..." said Ron.

England opened his trunk to get his robe. "Well, I'm scary when I'm mad..."

Harry and Ron looked to him with amazed but scared eyes. England did understand he must be looked like a very strange boy. He was silent and looked ill for most of the time but he could throw a boy twice his weight with only by a small movement.

The nation was a bit regret to do something like that to his own people, not to mention, a boy. But well, bad children needed a punishment if they were behaving like that. And England was happy enough even with his ill condition he could still do something.

He should send something to Japan later to thank him, his homemade scone maybe.

**To be continued**

* * *

**An ill England, hurray!**

**And he won't be know-it-all-England. With his handicap, he will be sometimes as clueless as Harry.**

**And well, I won't make the golden trio into quarto trio. England will be kind of apathetic and anty-social boy, like how he always seems like except his quitness. But it can't be help, he won't be angry towards children not to mention he was ill too. When England was ill, his temper is better.**

**And I can't update regularly but I will try to continue this little by little. And I'm sorry about my writing. I'm not really good with English so, my writing is bad. I'm really sorry about it. I will try to get better.  
**

**Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really a slow writer, sorry. Thanks for the reviews. Just enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

England had to admit, maybe he wasn't the wisest nation. But after learning from his past experiences, he tried his best to plan before acting. There were times when he was young like America though, when he was acting before thinking. But now he wasn't as ruthless as before. He wasn't a pirate anymore. No, he was a gentleman now.

Nonetheless, he was shocked for the second time today.

He knew it now, that he was late to notice his connection to his people being severed. So, he thought for sure that this day couldn't be worse than that.

But he should've known he was mistaken.

He had forget about the sorting.

Yes, The Sorting.

Of course he had forgotten that. Based from his name, he would be sorted before Harry.

And that meant he wouldn't know where Harry would be sorted.

England knew how the sorting worked, so he didn't need to worry about it. But, what he was worried about was if he get sorted to the different house than Harry.

That would be hell.

The entire plan would be messed up. Everything would be pointless. All in all, it would be a disaster.

So when England got off of the train, followed a man (_a half giant?_), got in to a boat _("hey watch out or you will fall. Hey, are you okay?"_), and climbed the stairs of the castle, England did it in auto mode. He was too busy to think, he had much rather take in his surrounding. It was good everyone left him alone, being too amazed with the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts rather than paying attention to him being so quiet.

He only had a little time to guess which house Harry would be sorted into.

Once in a while he took a moment to glance at the boy. Just yesterday, Harry was still a part of him, even though he was a wizard. Him being adopted by a muggle family made him being a part of muggle community, meaning he was a part of England.

But, it was getting harder and harder to rationalize as England's head began pounding louder and louder. He just had to try his best to not groan in pain.

Finally, the nation sighed and rubbed his forehead slowly. Only now, he noticed he had entered the castle (_when had he exactly?_), and everyone around him looked so nervous, they almost seemed as sick as him.

'_What had happened?'_ England's brain was so fuzzy, it made it hard for him to think.

Then, a group of ghosts passed through a wall. They were discussing something that England was simply too lazy to listen to. After a moment though, he understood where they were and what would be happen after this.

The sorting of course, they were all waiting to be sorted.

Then an old witch appeared, she was tall and looked strict. England thought she must be a teacher. As usual, she looked so familiar but he couldn't remember her name.

"Now, form a line," the teacher told the first years, "and follow me."

England followed her through a pair of double door that entered into the Great Hall.

Unlike the other first years, England had seen this countless time. The hall was as great as always. Something had changed after a few hundred years, but England could still feel the nostalgic feeling here. Even the air, now that he had put his worry aside he noticed, was filled with magic that was really pleasant.

Then, the teacher from earlier silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

England took a deep breath. He didn't know what will happen, but he had to do this. He had to be sorted into the same house as Harry. If not, then he might as well just go home and never return again.

He could hear the hat singing, not that he really cared about that. He had known about this.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

England smiled a little after the hat stopped singing. He had wondered for a long time what the merit was to making the Sorting Hat able to sing. The nation just shook his head in wonder while everyone just burst into applause.

The teacher now stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

England almost groaned aloud. Now, he really didn't have any time to think about Harry's house. Then again, maybe he should just trust his instinct rather than thinking too much. It wasn't much of an option since his head couldn't work full strength today.

"Kirkland, Arthur!"

England raised his head and walked to the stool nervously. Once he reached it, he put the hat on top his head, letting it fall down until it covered his eyes.

"Now, now... I can't sort you, you should know that already." The hat said to the nation. England held back his snort. He had known that, of course. As a nation, he would be able to fit into all of the houses. He took the form of so many people with so many traits and personalities after all.

'I come here to guard a boy,' England replied with his thoughts.

"A boy?"

'Yeah, Harry Potter, no wait, you haven't sorted him yet.'

"Hm... hm...," the had hummed so understanding.

England almost laughed, to think that the hat could be a great listener. He never thought about that before.

'I should choose the house where he will be sorted,' England sighed a little.

"Then choose one," the hat replied.

'I don't know. What if I get it wrong?' The nation voiced his worry. He knew Hogwarts like the back of his hands. He was there when it first built. He had known the founder. He had known the education system. He had known the houses too.

If he chose a different house than Harry would be sorted into, then his mission would be impossible. He wouldn't only in different house, but also different class, schedule, friends... everything. Disguising as a teacher would be far easier rather than being a student in a different house.

"But, you are England. You should know him better than I. You won't get it wrong."

England blinked. The hat wasn't comforting him, not even trying to boost his confidence. He just said it like it was the truth.

No, it was definetely the truth.

England closed his eyes and tried to think for a moment. He had known Harry since he was born. How he grew up, how he got bullied. But after being introduced into the wizarding world, the boy had shown his true colors. Even England only saw it for a moment on the train, the nation understood now.

'Gryffindor.'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted aloud to the hall this time. England sighed and took off the hat. He was still nervous, he could be mistaken. After all, he wasn't in the best condition today after all.

But, he should have to trust his judgement. If he got it wrong, perhaps he should have to do more than just return home, since it had mean he had also failed as a nation to know about his people.

England walked to his house table and sat down.

"Are you okay?"

England turned and saw the girl from earlier, Hermione, across from him.

"I'm okay, just a little nervous," England smiled thinly.

"You shouldn't be nervous anymore, you've already been sorted." The ghost told him. England nodded and held in the urge to just lay his head down on the table.

The nation tried to drive his attention to the high table. He could see Dumbledore sat in the middle of table, meeting his eyes and smiling. Even though it was hard to see from this distance. Now, England allowed himself to snort. He would get pay back on that old geezer for all of this later.

Then England's eyes wandered to the other teachers. His eyes stopped on one peculiar teacher.

_Wait a minute... _

England frowned and leaned in a bit to see better.

_Don't tell him..._

"Potter, Harry."

England snapped back to attention, focusing on the sorting.

He saw Harry put on the hat and the nation held his breath.

He shouldn't have guessed wrong. At first England had hesitated a bit between choosing Slytherin and Gryffindor. But after seeing how Harry and Malfoy interacted before, England thought Harry would choose Gryffindor for sure. But there was always the chance he got it wrong, maybe-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And the Gryffindor table exploded with applause while England just sighed in relief, finally letting his head rest on the table.

Everyone was too busy focusing on Harry, so England let himself relax after all the hours he had spent worrying.

England smiled to himself. Well, it seems he was still a decent nation after all.

But now, the nation let his eyes wander to one of teachers. That was going to be a problem. He couldn't let himself relax just yet, England scolded himself.

His job had only just started.

IoI

England wasn't in the mood to eat. His head wasn't any better, and all in all he still felt ill. But he knew he had to put a charade, or someone would notice and pull him to the hospital wing.

For his mission, England couldn't attract any kind of attention, so he would make sure not to let that happen.

He ate a little. Enough that no one would worry about him, but it was still less than his usual portion. He was glad that he didn't vomit though. His stomach just felt a little uncomfortable.

Finally, after the desserts had gone, which England hadn't touched at all, Dumbledore stood. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

England was, of course, familiar with this rule. After all, this was the very basic rule of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. The nation just glanced to them a little. He didn't mind them being troublemakers, but he hoped they wouldn't create any problems near Harry in the future.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Now, that one was new.

England blinked, he was a bit confused. The nation was sure the third floor corridor on the right hand side had nothing dangerous for the students. _Or had Hogwarts simply changed that much since the last he'd come here? _The nation doubted it. He should ask Dumbledore about this later.

And while everyone began singing the school song, England was embarrassed that he let this dumb song to be Hogwarts song. His eyes focused to the source of his current problem.

_The teacher with purple turban..._

_What was with him that made England feel uneasy?_

IoI

"I didn't think you would come to me this fast, dear Kirkland."

"Oh shut up, I'm too uneasy to be able to sleep. Even though I need it, damn it," England grumbled. The headmaster just smiled knowingly at him. The nation sighed, if he was at his best, he would let himself enjoy the view of headmasters room a bit more.

"So, why do you visit me this late?" asked Dumbledore. He motioned for England to sit on one of the chairs. The nation was too tired to argue, and let himself sit down, groaning in frustration.

"That teacher, the one who's wearing the ridiculous turban."

"You mean Proffesor Quirrell?"

"Yeah, whatever. I mean, what's up with him?"

Dumbledore just stared at him before he answered. "You need to explain it better, Kirkland."

The nation sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was too exhausted for this. But he wouldn't be able to rest until he sorted this problem.

"He made me feel uneasy, and I know you know about it too. I don't know how to put it but... he feels like... a bad person."

England didn't know if he made sense or not. He had lost his connection with the wizarding world, but he could still feel it. It was weird, he didn't understand himself. Something in that weird teacher made England uneasy. The nation had guessed that maybe the proffesor was a dark wizard. But even dark wizards usually didn't make him feel like this... unless...

"I accepted Proffesor Quirrell here so I could put him under my watch."

England raised a brow, frowning at Dumbledore's words.

"It is much better than setting him loose out there. I don't know what he'll do. If you have an enemy, isn't it better to keep him in your sight rather than lose him?"

England's brain was pounding madly, but the nation could understand Dumbledore's logic.

"It's dangerous though... now that Harry is here...," He mumbled, not really protested, more just stated the facts.

"I know, but he has…you now... It makes me feel at ease," Dumbledore smiled earnestly to him.

"And in return, you give me nothing but trouble, you bastard," England cursed. But Dumbledore just laughed.

"One more thing, what is it about the third floor corridor on the right hand side? Is there something dangerous there?"

Dumbledore just nodded with a face full of wisdom, England almost wanted to laugh in sarcasm.

"Yes, dear Kirkland. But, I think it is better not to tell you about it. It is a very classified information after all," Dumbledore said with a slight teasing tone.

"So it means it is something I should know about it. Shall I try to strangle it out of you?" England translated sarcastically. As a spy, he should know about every possible dangerous threat around Harry, but, as usual, Dumbledore wasn't easy to deal with.

England wanted to be mad, but he had no energy left to do that.

"And one more thing... I need some rare ingredients to make a medicine for my health... I will give the list to you tomorrow morning, so I expect you give it to me at night."

May as well make Dumbledore pay now. England could just ordered his fairies to get the ingredients from his house, but he wanted Dumbledore to do something for him too in return.

"I understand, I will do it as you please. Now, I suggest you rest. I'm sorry to say this, but you look horrible, Kirkland."

The nation just noticed it now, but every painting in the headmaster room had been listening to their conversation from the start. He understood why Dumbledore had been so formal, calling him by his family name like that.

"You don't need to tell me that," England just snapped back, but not as harsh as he had hoped.

The nation turned around and let himself return to his dorm, not meeting anyone in what may be called a miracle (then again, with his appearance, it was easy to mistake him as ghost) before letting himself fall to his bed. After that, he simply passed out.

**To be continued**

* * *

**England is very OOC in this fanfic, but I hope you can enjoy his character here. **

**Nothing much happen in this chapter, but start from the next chapter, England need to act as a student. What kind a student he will be? A smart one? A quiet one? A weird one? Just guess it. **

**Be kind to review please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for late update. As a reminder, I write this fanfic based on Harry Potter book, not the movie. Just enjoy this chapter**

**Beta read by Oblivion772**

* * *

Most of nation usually never enrolled to any school. Simply, because they weren't human. Maybe they could enroll to a school for a short period time like less than a year, but most of them never bothered to get their education in that troublesome way. They usually prefered to learn by themself or the goverment would hire some privat teachers for them.

Like, England did.

At first, he was a bit nervous how he would disguise as a student. He never enrolled to any school, exclude a military training, so he had no clue how he should act as a student.

To make his existence as faint as possible, he almost never speak unless someone speak to him. He decided to be an average student, not too smart, not too stupid, not too flashy, not too weird just a normal average student.

But, still, it was harder than he thought.

He was glad he had made a medicine for his bad condition on the first day. Even though he couldn't do anything to his thinned connection with his own people was, but at least his body could function almost normally. Almost. Sometimes he could get bad headache suddenly or his vision just spinning out without warning, but it only lasted a few seconds, so he could handle it.

For the first week, he was really clueless. He never really use normal wizard charms or spells before, so he didn't know if he could do it easily or he needed to learn it from the start like the rest of first years.

Not to mention how he needed to adapt at school environment. How he surrounded with so many people for almost 24 hours straight was kinda overwhelming.

Like the other first years who were excited to try many kind of magics for the first time. England also a bit enjoyed to know about school environment and learned the normal magic spells.

So, he just tried his best earnestly at first few lessons.

And it was a mistake.

Because, no matter it was a normal wizard spell or his own invented spell, England was still skilled in magic.

He managed to make Proffesor Flitwick clapped at him as he succeeded in his first try and Professor Macgonagall smiled to him because he had no hard time at transfiguration.

He avoided Hermione competitive glare, as he took a note for himself to learn how to fail in purpose.

Beside enjoying his first school experience, England didn't forget to do his secret mission too. He watched carefully all wizards around him, either students, teachers or caretakers.

Since he had cut his connection with wizarding world, it was a bit hard task.

But, he noticed he could still feel something, mostly, bad things to a certain teacher.

It was Professor Quirrell.

England almost mistook it as his condition worsening again. But since his medicine couldn't make him feel better, he concluded it as his instinct as a nation trying to notify him something about that weird teacher.

Professor Quirrell was appeared like a normal teacher, a bit clumsy and wimp, almost like he was innocent. But, England had learn to trust his instinct above anything. He was one of old nations with uncounted experiences after all.

The second person he decided to watch was Ron's rat, or the animagus.

He decided to call him Rat, to make it easier.

Rat never transformed into a human as long as England knew. He also noted how Ron and his family didn't suspect a thing from their family pet.

The nation was a bit confused. What kind of purpose for Rat to keep his disguise as a pet in a wizard family? Was he hiding or something? But since he almost never did anything beside eating and napping, England put him aside for the current time.

Then the last wizard, England didn't know how to put it. His name was Professor Snape. The nation was a bit confused with him. If he should explain it, Professor Snape was like someone trying too hard to be an antagonist character. He was like a mix between a bad and good person. Professor Snape liked to make things harder for Harry all time, but in England's eyes, even though what he did were nasty, it wasn't cross the line yet. Sad to admit it, but England knew many people worse than him. So the nation decided to leave him alone right now.

And Harry…

The nation almost pitied him with the amount of attention the boy received.

Every student and teacher had noticed the little boy. He appeared like a boy with normal appearance and faint existence, but otherwise, he was like a really famous star.

England hoped the boy would stay out of trouble. But something inside him told him, Harry wouldn't make his job easier.

IoI

"What are you doing here?"

England had tried hard to be quiet as most of time, it was really hard but he drive his attention with keep thinking about his job.

But he just couldn't pass Nevile, as he found the boy with lost face in the corridor between class. Not to mention this wasn't the first time England found him lost, so he just couldn't pass it anymore.

"Ah Arthur…" England couldn't miss his relieved face.

"I think… I'm lost, can I go to potion class with you?"

England almost slipped, his instinct kicked to comfort Nevile like how he comfort his colonies in the past, but he managed to be as expressionless as usual.

"Just follow me, don't get too far," he finally said. Nevile nodded and followed him quietly.

"I don't know how to go class, I always loss… Hogwart is so confusing…," Nevile mumbled.

England nodded. He noticed how the first years, even older students, keep losing their way to class. But since England know Hogwarts since its first build, not to mention he could tell how the magic worked inside the building, he never got lost.

"You should ask or follow someone if you can't find the right way," England replied.

"Well, I do it for most of times, but…"

England glanced to Nevile. He knew him quite well since he was in same dorm with him.

Nevile was like Harry before he knew about wizarding world, or maybe worse.

He was like a student got bullied most. He had no close friend, he didn't had anyone to stick himself to.

But he got into Griffindor even though England thought he fit better in Hupplepuff. Maybe it mean, the true talent of Nevile hadn't bloomed yet. England thought, maybe Nevile would be a great person as long as he had confiedence in himself.

"You can always follow me if you want, until you can get to class by yourself that's it."

England almost wanted to laugh bitterly when he saw how Nevile's face after he said that.

In a way, Nevile reminded of himself. He had a problem socialize with other nations too after all. He knew that feels, being alone and lost.

"Thank you Arthur… I thought you are a bit cold and scary, but you are kind too…"

England couldn't help himself but he cracked and laughed at Nevile's words.

"Don't get me wrong, I just prefer to be alone, that's all. But I don't mind to get some company, as long as you don't annoy me."

Since that time, Nevile had tailed England to every class and even had couraged to sit together with him. England liked how Nevile was silent for most of times, not like to prod something personal and not annoy England with silly question.

He decided, to have a company at school wasn't bad at all.

IoI

"You really like to read fictions, huh?"

England glanced up, he saw Hermione stood in front of him.

"There are no rules that it is wrong to bring our own book to library," England stated.

"But I think you are wasting time to keep reading fictions here, there are a lot other books to read," Hermione decided to sit in front of him.

"I have finished my homeworks, I don't understand why you are angry to me," England replied again. He could see Hermione was upset of him, but he couldn't remember he doing anything wrong to her.

"You are mistaken, I'm not angry, I'm just-"

"Jealous?"

Hermione glared to him while England only smirked and continued to read his book.

England had striked as a smart student in the first week, but he was being careful to be as average as possible until now. But, unfortunately, he couldn't get off from Hermione radar.

In for some weird reason, it seemed Hermoine had decided to make him as her rival in study.

"You never really study or anything, yet you are good at class," Hermione pouted a little, and England couldn't help but thought she is cute.

"You are still better than me, I don't understand why you are envy of me," England said back.

Hermione looked at him with sharp eyes and England just managed to sigh and continue to read his book.

"I know you are faking it. It makes me angry."

…

"Excuse me?" England raised his head. His heart started to beat faster.

"You are way clever than you show. I know it, don't even think you can lie to me. I know you are faking your fails in purpose."

England blinked and almost gulped with nervous eyes.

He almost said 'how did you know?' But he stopped himself before he could make a fool of himself.

He had to search excuse. Some reasonable excuse to make Hermione not suspecting anything.

Playing stupid wouldn't work for her.

"I just… hate to be stand out," England finally said. He was honest about this one.

"Why? You can get a good grade, I don't understand why you have to hold back just because you don't like to stand out."

England rubbed his forehead a little. This girl was really dangerous. She was too smart for her own good.

"I just hate it, okay? I like to be alone. I don't like any kind attention. I just need to make sure I'm still a decent student, so I can blend in… with others…"

England stuttered a little at the end. He almost blushed madly. What kind of excuse was that?

"Oh… that… I notice you are kinda like a loner, I don't know you are so bad with people thing. Sorry…"

England almost wanted to burst with laugh. He didn't believe Hermione took it. It was a lame excuse, it made him like a really bad introvert with interpersonal problem. Well, in a way, it was true but not that bad.

"But if you hope you don't stand out by doing that, you are mistaken. You are still stand out Kirkland."

England was a bit shocked with that.

"What?"

Hermione looked at him with "seriously?" kind of eyes.

"You are cold and scary. There are rumors that you hate being enrolled here and you are planning to run away."

"...what?"

England didn't know if he should laugh at his stupidity or cry at his failure. So, he was still stand out. Fool him, to believe he could be an average student so easily.

"I don't understand why people think I'm scary…," England mumbled with bitter smile. He was tried hard to look expressionless, not scary. Then again, maybe people with blank face was kind of scary, maybe England just got too used with Japan and Norway.

"Don't you notice? You have sharp eyes, people get scared with that."

England frowned a little. His eyes?

Oh, maybe because he had been watching so many people carefully for his spying job?

He could imagine himself with serious expression with sharp eyes watching people one by one.

"Thanks for that. I will try to tone it a bit," England said earnestly, not a hint of sarcasm in his words.

He could see how Hermione blushed a little bit but then covering her face with large book from his view.

"Still, I don't like you hold down your skill…"

England just smirked and laughed a little.

"Maybe if you can change my mind to compete with you about school grade, I can entertain you for awhile."

IoI

Nevile was okay.

Hermione was dangerous.

Harry and Ron were oblivious of him.

England tried to take note people around him, which one he should be careful and the safe one.

Maybe being an anti-social boy was a bit of mistake. He couldn't really blend it that way, but as long as he didn't stand out too much, England could deal with weird rumors about him.

Maybe he was doing an awful job disguising as a 11 years old student…

England wanted to laugh sarcastically at himself.

"Do you ever try to fly with a broom, Arthur?"

England blinked, glanced to Neville (when he had sit beside him?) and munched his bread.

"No, why? I'm from muggle family, remember?"

"I'm scared I will fall…" Neville said honestly with pale face.

"I'm scared I will make a fool of myself," England managed to say, but maybe his face didn't show it because Neville didn't seem believe him.

"Don't worry Neville, I have read from 'How to Fly for Idiots' in the library…" Hermione intrude them with her speech. England toned her down quickly.

All the Gryffindor first years were excited with their first flying lesson. While England could understand, yeah he still loved Quidditch too, but he couldn't join their excitement since he was so experienced in flying.

He just had trying to find a way to fail at it.

England wasn't the best at flying with a broom, but his skill was above than average people. He concluded, he was almost good at everything involving magic, beside fortune-telling that is.

But his guts telling him, this day would be a bad day. England glanced to the windows, trying to see the weather out there.

He just hope he was mistaken about that.

He casually glanced to Harry, who looked as excited as the rest of first years. Then England averted his eyes to his breakfast. He really took a note from Hermione's word how his eyes looked scary and sharp. Oh man, he really missed the day when he could use his sunglass when spying.

The nation glanced up at the arrival of the mail. As far as he knew, he never got any kind of mail until now. Maybe the others hadn't notice that he was missing yet. Honestly, England wouldn't surprise they would notice it at his third years or something. Nations time flow was really messed up after all.

He just hoped Scotland managed his job well, maybe he should write him a letter later.

England stopped daydreaming when an owl stopped in front of Neville. The boy opened it and showed them a glass ball of a large marble. England blinked a few times, trying to remember what was that. He remembered he had it once a long time ago but he didn't remember the rest.

"It's remembral!" Neville shouted. England almost groaned. Now he understood why he couldn't remember that ball. Scotland had give one to him to tick him how England always lose something. He throwed back it right to Scotland's face.

"Gran knows I forget things... this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red, oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet. England shook his head in pity.

"You have forgotten something," he reminded.

Neville tried hard to remember, because of this England don't like that thing. Remembral couldn't point what have you forgotten, so honestly rather than helping, it only made people frustated.

But, England snapped back when suddenly Malfoy snatched Neville's remembral from his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet while England only glared hard to that boy.

But before anything could happen. Proffesor Mcgonagall was there in flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Malfoy dropped the ball back to the table. "Just looking," then he went away with his friends.

England noted to himself, he should stop his habit to daydream soon, he really got slow these days.

IoI

Trying to fail at flying was same like trying to fail at riding a bicycle. If you tried to fail, then you would get hurt. So, England gave up trying to fail at flying. He couldn't fool anyone include himself after all.

Because when he shouted, "UP!" while trying to spell it in wrong way, the broom still jumped into his hand.

It was good everyone was focused to their own broom.

The teacher, Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three - two -"

But Neville, he was so nervous beside England until the nation almost could feel the boy's body shaking, he pushed off hard before the teacher blow the whistle.

England only could gasped.

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch shouted.

But Neville rising higher and higher, so England abandoned his broom and ran to the way Neville fly, or rather, would fall.

"Bloody idiot...," he hissed under his breath and ran faster when Neville finally slipped from his broom.

England almost wanted to pull out his wand and spell a charm to soften Neville landing before he remembered there were too many eyes around him.

So he only could flinched when he heard a big 'wham' and kneeled beside the poor boy.

The teacher arrived fast after him, she inspected Neville for a bit.

"Broken wist," she muttered. England agreed in silence, relieved. At least, Neville didn't break his neck. The nation just patted Neville's back awkwardly as the boy whimpered full of tears.

"Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

England helped Neville stood up. In his heart, he was a bit bad because he couldn't help him more than this. If he did something suspicious, his mission would fail too soon.

"You will heal fast, come on, stop crying," England scolded him a bit. He was bad at hearing chlidren crying, it made his chest tight and ached.

Neville only nodded while clutching his wrist.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." The teacher turned to Neville and England stepped away.

He wanted to accompany his little friend to hospital wing, but he had duty to do here.

After the teacher and Neville got out from sight, England heard an annoying laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in. England just massaged his forehead in annoyance. He really wanted to give some lesson fo these idiot children, but he knew he couldn't stand out so he just bit his lip and looked into another way.

"Shut up, Malfoy," he snapped while avoiding Malfoy's eyes. He wanted nothing but punch that pale boy's face right now.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Right, he is your lousy friend. Maybe you should find another friend, the one who isn't a fat crybaby like him, Kirkland."

England gritted his teeth hard. But he just shut his eyes and tried his best to just stay still.

Damn it, they were much more annoying than that perverted frog!

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.

England turned his face to Harry. He looked dead serious for an 11 years old boy.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. England already ran to the Harry, ready to stop him, he didn't want that boy tried to fly before he knew how to then repeated Neville's incident.

But, surprisingly, Harry managed to fly, more than decent, he was good at it.

Everyone gasped and screamed, England just wacthed in amazement. Then, he smiled proudly and resigned himself to just watch.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down, next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball, he stretched out his hand, England almost screamed, the other first years did, but then a foot from the ground Harry caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

England almost had a heart attack. His knees felt weak all of sudden. Damn, Harry really had a skill for flying, no joke. He laughed to himself silently, Harry was really an unpredictable child...

It just downed to England, his secret mission wouldn't be easy at all for sure.

"HARRY POTTER!"

England saw Proffesore Mcgonagall approached Harry Potter.

Well, not only unpredictable, Harry was quite a trouble maker too. England couldn't help but smiled at that. He reminded him a lot at a certain nation.

Different with the other first year Griffindor which tried to defend Harry, England only stood there and wacthed in amusement. Because he knew Proffesor Mcgonagall wouldn't do anything bad to Harry. Maybe just some punishment or... England wondered if he saw it wrong when he notice some amazement in that teacher eyes.

"Damn it, he would get expelled!"

"I already tried to warn him!"

England heard how Malfoy and his friends laughed happily while Harry's friends looked so stressed.

Ah, for some weird reason, England thought they looked so cute. They were so young and clueless. But, it was heartwarming how they care so much about Harry.

"Don't worry too much, he will be okay," England finally said.

"Are you blind? Didn't you see how mad Proffesor Mcgonagall to him?" Ron shouted in distress. England couldn't help but laughed at his antics.

"No, it isn't that bad, believe me or not," then England turned around and picked his broom.

The Griffindor student still looked unsure and worried but they stopped fretting too much. The nation let the Slytherins enjoying their time right now. England believed, they would get really schoked later.

And England would definetely enjoyed to see their reaction.

**TBC**

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next... Be kind to leave a review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, as you can see, I update this fanfic irregurally. So please bear with me**

**Beta-read by Oblivion772**

* * *

In England's childhood he didn't have any friends besides magical creatures. No human friends nor nations. He grew up alone, isolated from his brothers. When he grew up, most people noticed how he had trouble making friends or simply talking to other people. He was rigid, hard to understand and mostly stayed away from others. Even his own people, his boss's underlings, have had a hard time approaching him. He is not as friendly as America or as flirtatious as France. He only has a few people he dared to call "friends", he always was very careful towards when it came to the human world, for fear of the consequences.

Every nation had experienced the loss of human friends at some point in their life. It was a hard lesson, a hard reminder that no matter how their appearances were similar to humans, they were different.

Nonetheless...

"Where is that git? Bloody idiot..."

England grumbled in annoyance. He had made spare time to visit Neville. That poor boy had broke his wrist and gone to hospital wing. Even though England always felt wary around hospitals, as they were a bad reminder of many dark memories in his long life, he had braced himself and visit anyway, just to find out that Neville had gone back to his dorm long ago. Then he sprinted, before the healer (he didn't know her name, but she looked warm and kind even though England had never been good at dealing with a medical environment) had a chance to ask about his pale skin and the bags under his eyes.

Once England thought he was far enough from the antiseptic odor, he slowed and stared at a nearby window. It was dark already, the dinner might have started, but England didn't feel particularly hungry today.

It was a good chance to look around though.

Almost everyone was at the Great Hall, so most of the corridors and rooms were left deserted. And to top it off, the light hadn't gone out yet so it was going to be easier to sniff around.

England chanted a simple charm to himself, to make him seem a 'blindspot' to others. It was similar to being invisible, but the difference being he could see himself perfectly but would be hidden from most, if not all others, the possible exception being Dumbledore.

The nation walked alone, strode through the long corridor without any fear. Maybe he should check into Professor Quirrel's room. Or maybe not. Maybe he should find a deserted room where he can boil his medicine and do a few of his nationly duties in private.

Hogwarts was a huge place with many hidden and magic rooms scattered all over the place after all. One of them should be fit to be his secret hideout.

As England walked along some secret passages, he stopped at a few doors, only to shake his head and begin again. Finally, he arrived at the seventh floor in left corridor.

England stopped, then turned to the wall. He didn't see any door but he could feel a magic room around there. The nation rubbed the hard wall. He didn't just imagine it, it was a hidden room.

Perfect.

With a magically hidden room like this, he needed a way to make the door appear. If only he had his magic ability at the fullest, he could just 'force' the room to appear, but now he needed to do it manually.

It took England more than a hour to solve the mystery.

He was a bit ashamed with himself, he had left his magical side for so long his sense got dulled. "Geez... I only need to pass it three times... Norway and Romania will tease me endlessly if they know this..." England murmured to himself.

The de-aged nation opened the door and confirmed the room had the transfiguration materials to fulfill his need.

Papers, yeah papers, pens, a cozy chair with mahogany desk, at the other side he found some tools that could be used to brew his medicine. A perfect hide-out for him.

IoI

England looked down at his letter with satisfaction. It had been two weeks but he hadn't gotten any news or letter from Scotland, so he decided to write one for him. There should be several files which only could be handled by him. Maybe Scotland just forgot about that or waited until the files piled to send them all to him at once. He didn't want to get drowned by his nation duties though, he would be losing sleep should that happen.

England folded his letter into a paper plane then walked out from his hide-out. Unfortunately, he couldn't use the usual owl mail system. He didn't bring an owl to school since he didn't buy any pet and there was the risk that the owl would be attacked to steal his letters.

The blonde nation opened a window then let his paper plane flight outside. It was using a special magic, almost similar with mail system of the magical government, but a margin stronger. Yeah, strong enough until the paper plane could stab Scotland's head when arrive, England snickered.

"Huh? What time is it?"

He hadn't noticed how the time had flown. The corridors were dark already. It could be past midnight. England sighed, even with charms, it seemed there would be times where he still had a hard time matching his time flow with the normal time flow for the human and wizard.

England chanted his charm to make him a blind spot like before and walked back to his dorm quickly. He hoped no one noticed his absence, he needed to find an excuse why he was still at the outside of his shared room this late. It was quite unusual for a first year to break the rules about wandering about at night.

But before England could think of any excuses, he bumped into someone. He might be invisible to others, but it didn't make him physically transparent.

"Ooow... what the hell..."

"Ugh... what is- Arthur?"

England blinked to see his spy target, and several first years from Gryffindor in front of him. They looked about as shocked as he did.

"Come on, there's no time, Flich will catch us!" Ron scolded them, he pulled Harry up while England tried to process the situation. Before he could ask anything, they already started to run again.

"I already told you... Malfoy lied to you, this is a trap!" Hermione fumed as she ran.

"Could you shut up already? Just run!"

"I just want to go back to my bed..." Neville whimpered quietly.

"I don't understand any of this... you all owe me an explanation later.." England rubbed his temple. He couldn't believe it, he only took his eyes off of Harry for a few hours, and the boy had managed to get into trouble yet again.

"I could ask you the same thing Arthur, why were you outside of dorm? Aren't you as guilty as us?" asked Ron to him.

"I... tried to find Neville... but then he wasn't at hospital the wing, and I got lost," England half lied.

"Can we just focus on running? I think Flich is getting closer! Hurry up!" Harry shouted to them.

England sighed and ran faster. To be honest he didn't even believe Harry knew where they were going. But, he didn't want to raise any suspicion for leading the group back to their dorm. He just said he was lost earlier, it would be weird if he told them the right direction to get back.

"Wait... this is..." England slowed his pace, it was too dark to see the whole corridor but he knew this place was...

"Come on Arthur, Flich will caught us!" Hermione pulled on his hand to keep running.

"But wait, this's-"

They ran to the end of corridor, but unluckily the door was locked. "This is it! We're done for!" Ron screamed in frustration. Hermione shoved him to the side. "Move! Alohomora!" she chanted and they opened the newly unlocked door.

England closed his eye 'bloody idiot kids...' he cursed to himself while Neville pulled him into the room.

They slammed the door shut and focused on hearing Flich's echoing footsteps. England and Neville's eyes widened when they saw a very big dog with three heads in front of them.

Now he understood why Dumbledore forbid this room from the students. That crazy old wizard, there was no sane wizard nor human that should willingly put such a dangerous creature inside of a school!

Finally, everyone seemed to notice the dog, England turned back to the first years behind him. "RUN!" he shouted loudly. No one needed to be told twice, they were already running for their lives. England chanted a sleeping spell aimed at the dog so he won't follow them, and locked the door behind them(geez, Dumbledore needed to lock this door with a more complicated charm, so it couldn't be opened by a simple charm from a first year student, England noted), then followed the children back through the hallways.

It was good thing they finally ran to the right direction and it was no coincidence they didn't meet anyone along the way as it was actually the work of England's magic. England hoped they were to dense to notice it, maybe they would think they were just lucky.

Once they were inside of the Gryffindor's common room, all of them sprawled at the floor except England. The nation just quietly sat in a chair while trying to control his breath.

Today was so ridiculous. The nation glanced to the raven haired boy with glasses. This would be a very difficult under cover mission for him.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron finally asked. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

England agreed quietly. He really needed to talk to Dumbledore about that. It was too dangerous to keep a monstrous dog like that inside of school, not to mention the locked door could be opened with a simple "alohomora".

Hermione had quickly gotten both her breath and her bad temper back again. "Do none of you use your eyes?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

That was the only possible reason to keep such a dog inside of that room. There should be a better way to guard whatever need to be guarded.

Hermione stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"No, we don't mind," he said, before turning to the others "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open. England only sighed then turned to Neville to check if the boy could still breath or not. Fortunately, he could but he still looked much too pale.

"Neville, are you okay?" England asked him while shaking the poor boy's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... I just can't feel my feet..." Neville answered, voice full of fear.

"That is a shame, as I don't have any intention to give you piggy back ride to our room. Come on, you can walk." said England, he pulled Neville to his feet. The boy a bit stumbled and leaned to the nation. England snorted and dragged Neville along. He glanced back to Ron and Harry, maybe he should be worried about the curious light in Harry's eyes.

But, there shouldn't be anymore problems today. Or so he hoped.

IoI

England saw Harry's secret practice from the safe distant. He was a gifted boy, he could fly better than England himself. England could imagine Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup this year. Not that he cared, to be honest.

Why Hogwarts even needed to make four different houses, England never fully understood.

But, he wouldn't argue for now. He couldn't change it, even though he didn't like it.

England turned around once he saw Harry finish his practice. He wondered if he really needed to keep on eye on Harry 24/7. He didn't like to be passive about this job, he didn't want to wait for something to happen. He preferred preventing something rather than facing it.

But then again, the one time England took his eyes off from Harry, the boy barely avoided from getting eaten by a monstrous three headed dog.

Was the only time Harry safe from trouble when he was asleep?

The blonde nation groaned.

He didn't fancy losing his sleep, not when his body's condition was not it's best.

What a pain in arse.

Once he made sure Harry had gotten back at Gryffindor's common room, England decided to pay a visit to Dumbledore. Sometimes he wanted to strangle that crazy headmaster so badly, but he was also the only one he could talk to without needing to pretend to be a 11 year old kid.

"You sure look angry, Kirkland."

"Yes, since you won't make my job easier... is there any reason why I shouldn't be angry?" England asked with an irritated tone. The old wizard only smiled at him, not even looking irritated that England had disturbed his sleeping time.

England looked around the room, he saw all portraits of the previous headmasters look to him curiously. The nation sighed, he wondered if it was risky to talk like this with all of the portrait eyes into them. But, right now he didn't have any other choice.

"Why is there a three headed dog in this school?"

"Pardon me?"

"Don't play innocent with me. What's with that dog? For sure he is guarding something in the room at the third corridor. You need to tell me about that! Harry almost get himself killed by that dog!" The nation shouted at the headmaster.

There was no surprise in Dumbledore's eyes. It made England angrier since it meant that the headmaster had expected that to happen.

"But, he has you, I know you will protect him," Dumbledore replied. England snorted harshly.

"You got that right, but still-"

"As long as you keep an eye to Harry, he will be alright."

England shut his mouth. For a second he wondered if the headmaster knew he got careless and almost let his mission target get mauled by the dog. Since it was the almighty crazy Dumbledore, he probably knew about that.

"You don't need to tell me about that." England turned away his face to cover his embarrassment. "But for sure you can lock the door with a more complicated spell so it can't be opened with a simple first year spell."

"I'll see what I can do about that."

England rubbed his forehead. "How about you let me do it? I can make sure no one can enter the room beside you and I?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. England couldn't understand what he found as funny.

"You dare to leave a trace of your special magic at school, Kirkland?"

Now England really felt ashamed of himself. His face got red from embarrassment. "O-of course not! I just don't believe you will lock the door properly! Now please excuse me!" The nation hurried to get away to save some of his dignity.

Of course he couldn't let a trace of his magic inside of school. His special spell, his own invented charm. Like hell he would do that. If anyone noticed it, it could destroy his identity or even raise unwanted attention to the nation being.

The small chuckle England heard from afar made him more embarrassed and he practically ran back to his room.

He was so stupid! It was bloody embarrassing!

**Tbc**

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Review please**


End file.
